The Sea Never forgets
by Rovitoep
Summary: The Hunger Games characters with a different take, instead of on land they are on the water and in the time where pirates were constantly hunted by the British ( First story please don't hate) Original Idea by: Juniepoenie
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Note: So awhile ago I found a story on this site called _The Mocking Jay_ (by: Juniepoenie) The-story was basically the hunger games series accept the were pirates on the water. The similarities between that story and this one is only the fact that the characters are on the water, the plot if different the crew is different, I well not take credit for coming up with the idea of putting the characters on the water though. other than that please enjoy ( I have dyslexia and know there is bound to be a thousand spelling/grammar errors please keep the correcting to a minimum **

* * *

**Finnick POV,**

I awoke with a start sitting up a little to fast and hit my head against the wood above me. I quickly lay back down rubbing my head,

The person above me grumbles something about early risers and manges to fall back asleep. I look over at the wall of the boat as the sea tosses us back and forth. I scratch another tally mark into the side of the boat. Day number 1,464 I think to myself, I've been on this ship for nearly 4 and a half years. I outwardly sigh remembering the times before I joined the _Rusty Bottle _and her journey across the sea. We weren't pirates per say but we weren't merchants either. We were more or less people who found themselves with no place to call home and simply roamed around the sea. Occasionally we would take something that wasn't exactly ours, but most of the time we kept to ourselves. It's a quiet life, I turn my head to the side where the resting body of my best friend for years lays soundly asleep. Peeta Melark Joined the crew only about a month after me, both being new to the whole at sea deal, we grew as fast friends. I slowly got out of bed and walked up to the top deck. The sun was just rising above the water, and it was a little chilly but light enough to walk around. The only other people on the deck with me at the moment was First Mate Gale, who was at the helm at the moment, and my other friend ( if you would call him that ) Cato. I walked next to him. He looked up, "hey Finnick" he said in a fairly calm voice. He must be in a good mood today. I nodded my head in return and thought about the day we found him. About two years ago, the ship had been damaged in a small scruff with the British Navy. We were on our way to a small island when we saw it, A ship on fire it was burning the black smoke pouring from it must have been visible for miles. As we steered a bit closer to it a small boy that was my age at the time floated on the wood across the water. We followed standard procedure and pulled him in. He coughed up water, his eyes filled with pure terror when we tried to ask him what had happened, all he could get out was " pirates" we pulled our sail in and got out of there as quickly as possible

He kept talking about something he needed to go back for but he was barely audible and he faded into unconscious. Finnick remembered that day and how scared he had been that the ship he called home was to be blasted to pieces by pirates. He turned towards the wreckage and he remembered the British ship appearing over the horizon he remembered hearing the shouts and all he could see was the skull and bones flying over the top of the huge three in half masted ship (three full size masts and one mast roughly half the size) they had two options they could chase after us and most likely sink us, and maybe get away from the British ship (the British would sink any ship that was pirate). I looked at the ship I could make out the form of a shape I could tell it was female by the shape of her body. I locked eyes with hers, in the smoke and haze I could make out her eyes were a light grey and I figured it was the smoke. I did the only thing I could think to do lightly shook my head as if to say, no, please don't attack us. She looked at me for a moment more before, turning to someone else and pointing at the British warship. Their sails full they headed in that general direction most likely going to die. I stood shocked they had spared us. I promised to never ever forget that face and I never have. I pulled the one thing I had to remember this mystery girl by out of my pocket. It was a piece of her ship I believe. I assume broken off during the battle with Cato's ship. Cato looked at me with a raised eyebrow. " you know me, you, and Peeta, said we would only ever keep one secret from one another" I looked at him confused and nodded my head slowly. Cato looked away again "your keeping two" he said. It suddenly occurred to me that I had never shown my friends the piece of wood "two what" Peeta said as he approached them. " secrets" Cato answered Peeta looked at me in confusion, "the only secret he has is why he's on the ship in the first place, I don't have anything I never told you guys, and yours is what you wanted us to turn back for when we originally picked you up."he said pointing at Cato, Cato shrugged "Finnick still has two" Peeta now looked at me in question then looked at the piece of wood in my hands. " what's that"? " his second secret Cato said matter of factly" I nodded my head slowly, Peeta looked at me with utter confusion "he has a point you never did tell us what the wood is for. In fact I don't think I have ever seen you with it" I relayed my story to the guys and they just looked at me in shock. " how come you never told us?" Cato questioned. I looked at my friends with sadness. "I guess that if I did I would have to accept that she was dead." Peeta looked sympathetic " even if she was what do you have to do with it?" Rezilation hit Cato, " are you kidding me Finnick?" "What" I said a little sharper the I intended " you really think that just because she spared us she lost to the British?" " yeah" I Said. Cato looked sympathetic "even if that's the truth it's not your fault, she had no reason to listen to your little head shake. Besides if that's what happened then I really can't be mad at her anymore." "Why is that?" Peeta said, " because she may have destroyed my ship I called "home" which actually freed me from the horrible work I had to do on that ship, but she also is the reason I even lived through the shipwreck after climbing on your ship." I shrugged, " Guess that makes two of us who want to thank her. Cato nodded " to bad we'll never get the chance" Little did they know how wrong Cato was at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors note: first of all sorry about the first post of this, I write my stories in docs and I double space them, when I copied it over here it messed it up some how but it should work now. Also I think I'm up to 50 views last time I checked thats amazing, I know it doesn't sound like much but it means a lot to me. Also I changed the formatting on this so, hopefully its easier to read.**

As the sun continued to rise, the rest of the ship's crew slowly began to meander their way out to the top deck for Captain's message. At precisely 7:00 in the morning the captains quarters doors swung open revealing our captain, Haymitch (most referred to him as Mitch though). He walked towards the front of the middle deck looking over us. He smiled before frowning and saying " today should be an easy day, we're about a 2 day distance from our next stop, I believe a few of you are going to be leaving us correct?" That sent murmurs through the small crowd of roughly 18, who would be leaving? Who would be staying?. " SILENCE!" Haymitch yelled.

The whispering stopped as he looked over us again. "Also at out pit stop we will need to do some trading for more supplies. As I said before, today will be an easy day. Go ahead and do your basic tasks but everyone can just relax for the day" Me and my small group of friends smiled on days like today we headed down to the lower deck and towards the front of the ship where our bunks were. Peeta's bed was the only non bunk bed here and it rested in the very front of the space that we all slept in. I had the bottom bunk on the left and Cato the top bunk on the right. The other two who slept in out area, (First mate Gale and his friend Thom) usually weren't around at all. We all sat on our beds (more like small hammocks) and chatted about daily things and even played a few rounds of cards.

During our 10th game of spoons(which we played with stray pieces of wood) Cato asked the question that had been on all our minds "so who do you guys think is going to be leaving" Peeta looked at him weirdly, but still replied "Rue" he said simply. Cato nodded, " if she leaves then so is Thresh" Cato said frowning " it's going to be hard dealing with storms without him around" Thresh was a strong man and good to have around when the sail wanted to fly around during a bad storm. However he loves this one girl like a sister and we'll do just about anything to keep her safe. Including leave the boat. Rue herself had come aboard with Thresh although she didn't like him that much considering she blamed him for her family's death. Yet he was probably the only thing she had left close enough to family. "Not like we haven't done it before" I said while silently grabbing a spoon Peeta nodded completely oblivious to the fact that both me and Cato had spoons. He looked up finally and seeing that there were no spoons frowned "again" he complained Me and Cato laughed as we put the spoons back to play again.

Cato shuffled as the cry of alarm came over the boat " SHIP OFF TO PORT" all three of us jumped up and ran up the stairs, directly to the side was a large ship bearing down on us. Mitch stood at the helm, " she's three masted in a half" no way we'll outrun her. Gale stood off to the left " think she's friendly captain?" Highly doubt it he said, she's wearing the pirate flag and probably thinks we're some small merchant ship. " you think raising our pirate flag would deter them?" Mitch frowned again "probably not, well if we can't outrun her and we can't raise the flag were fighting this one" Gale nodded seriously knowing full well that men could easily die today. " READY ALL MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS" He yelled.

My battle station was on the hooks if we planned to board, with such a large ship I assume that was the plan. Me and Cato stepped to the side, Peeta running to the lower deck to man one of the canons. As we got closer I saw her, a form standing of the front of the ship a spyglass in hand she was looking right at us, I gasped " what, what is it" Cato questioned "its, it's her I breathed" "the one from two years ago?!" All I could do was nod my head, Cato gulped " looks like we're gonna get our shot at that thank you, if she survived that British ship attack she should have no problem attacking and sinking us." The running sound of feet as everyone took their stations filled the air as the large ship continued its course Gale turned the ship slightly to the port so we came just a bit closer to it. As Thom ran around handing out the weapons, I grabbed a sword and looked at Cato " think maybe we'll be spared again" he looked at me, but before he could say a word a canon shot rang out across the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: well I don't have much to say other than thank you for the contunied support, the next chapter may be a little bit longer but I'll try to get it out before the end of September ( hope you enjoy this chapter )**

I saw the mast coming down before it hit the top deck of the ship. It splintered about 5 feet above the base and toppled over crashing into where the captain usually stood. The ropes entangled at least two and dragged them overboard. I didn't even get time to comprehend who had died before, another shot rang out across the water. This cannonball crashed into the helm sending the wheel into a spinning frenzie into the water. Standing near the fallen mast stood Mitch "there's only one ship who could hit us from that distance with that accuracy"

Every pirate ever knew the tales about a ship so fierce and good at combat that messing with it would be unheard of it. The Primrose was a large ship that sailed across the sea destroying major cargo ships. And targeting any British ship they could find. The most surprising thing about the entire ship was that it was crewed by only girls. The captain was a complete mystery although rumor has it she was absolutely great with a bow. I had never encountered the ship before. But if I really had seen the same girl from before, that meant that the ship from two years ago had been the Primrose, in that case the ship would have had no problem defeating the British ship that had tried to tail us. Except now after two years the same ship had come back to finish what it had started.

Mitch stared at the ship with something I had never seen in him before, fear. " TURN US AROUND" he yelled. "can't" Gale yelled from the helm " they shot off the wheel, were stuck drifting." Mitch replaced his frown with a scowl and looked at the ship that wasn't more than 200 yards from ours "it was an honor sailing with you gentlemen" he said. I never heard him say anything like that. No one said a word, suddenly another cannon shot rang out from the Primrose, the cannonball broke through the bottom haul where the canons were stored. Screaming came from below deck where the cannonball had hit. Me and Cato had the same thought at the same time "Peeta" we turned around in time to see about 4 bodies climbed out from below deck. Two of them were carrying the third, the fourth was limping out. The one limping was Peeta, he limped over to us sword in hand. "Whoever these guys are, they are great shots" he muttered. "

Peeta were facing the Primrose " Peeta looked at us in shock, "why haven't we turned around yet is Mitch crazy?" I simply pointed behind him where the fallen mast lay almost falling into the water. "Oh" was all peeta could say at that moment the Primrose was probably only 50 yards away and not slowing down. It churned the water around it, roughly 9 girls gathered on the deck and looked prepared to board us. The ship closed in, 40 yards, 30 yards, "Swords ready men," mitch said from somewhere behind us. 20 yards, 10 yards. It didn't slow down or stop. And only three of the gleaming bronze cannons stuck out from the side.

Suddenly, three pairs of feet landed on the deck behind us. The Primrose continued on passing the ship up as it went. Leaving with us three girls armed to the teeth with swords/knives. The first one raised an eyebrow she had two swords in her hand " I count 8" she said as if we weren't even there. Gale Raised his gun pointing it at the one that had spoken. " that's not exactly a smart idea mate" the one on the far right said. "Why is that" Gale grunted. She turned her head to speak to him "because the crew back on our ship has 4 muskets that has a shot on you and could put a bullet through your head before you knew what happened." Gale turned his head towards the Primrose although it was probably 50 yards the other direction she wasn't wrong 4 musket barrels were peeking over the side. All of the sudden the port anchor on the Primrose dropped forcefully turning the ship directly to the right bringing her to face us again this time the full 15 canons exposing themselves to our open side.

"This would be a good time to drop your weapons" the one with the dual knives said. As if a single command had been spoken, everyone on deck rushed forward. There were 8 of us and 3 of them, it should have been and easy and quick fight but the the three girls held off fairly easily. They were weakening though, however eventually musket shots fired off, people dropping to the ground. I couldn't tell who it was in all the haze and smoke. Eventually the sound of boards dropping and hooks being thrown reached my ears and soon we were outnumbered and out matched. Finally the fighting slowed down enough for me to take in the damage. Probably what must have been two more cannons fired putting a hole in the top deck and a hole in the side. The crew of 14 must have been down to only 8, Me, Cato, Peeta, Mitch,Gale,Thom, Thresh, and little Rue. Finally the two girls fighting Thresh cornered him and he dropped his weapons the sword clanging to the ground.

There were probably 7 girls on our deck each only having a few cuts and scrapes the three planks that connected our ships were empty except for the middle one where a lean figure who had a sword at her side with a bow and quiver on her back. In her other hand she held a knife, she tucked into her side belt, and continued to walk along the board until landing swiftly at her feet on the deck. " she surveyed the area with a small frown on her face, almost as if unhappy with the people around her. " The names Katniss " she said "which one of you here sorry lumps is the captain?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well I didn't get it out before September Like I had hoped but I think the First of October is pretty good. I took some more advice from the reviews and tried to make my formatting better. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, Let me know down in the reviews what you think. One last note, I noticed that chapter two got the least amount of veiws out of all the chapters, Any particular reason why ( Its my least favorite to )**

Finnick stared at the girl who had just introduced herself, she was pretty to say the least. He assumed she was the captain he didn't have a clue though. The bow arrows, were a pretty good give away, but that depended on the legends of the _Primrose_.

"I said, which one of you is the captain," she said a frown playing at her lips

Mitch weakly stood up, he was getting a little too old for this Finnick thought to himself.

He was still spoke with confidence though " who wants to know?" He said glaring at the girl on the deck.

She turned on him with a neutral look on her face, " The captain of the winning ship" she said glaring at him

"The Primrose I assume. Some name for a ship as beautiful as that"

Katniss's natural face switched to one of anger " for your information the ship is named after a person probably ten times better than anyone you could list off the top of your head"

"Second, I'm going to tell you this now. I have a way to make these negotiations short, Everytime I snap my fingers a cannon will fire and a musket well shoot, do I make myself clear?"

Mitch's face hardened " very clear miss" he said

"Good" she said smiling "first who's the girl" she said pointing at Rue who sat in the Conner.

"Never seen her before" Mitch said shrugging, Katniss raised an eyebrow before snapping her fingers. Just as she had described a cannon fired and soon after a musket also shot. I couldn't see who the musket had hit but I prayed that it wasn't Peeta, or Cato.

Mitch winced, he must have seen who got shot. " she's Threshes family, she joined the ship about a year ago"

Katniss looked to Rue for confirmation who simply nodded her head.

"you see the thing is we girls are pirates, but I can never bring myself to kill a ships crew person if their female. How about joining our crew, what was it Rue? If you don't want to we'll sail out to wherever you need to be, and drop you off at no charge."

Rue's eyes widened before speaking " If it's not too much trouble I'd like to join you guys" she said quietly " but may I ask why?"

" saw you fighting, I think you got the spirit " she nodded to the girl who had her pinned, who let Rue go and shook her hand "welcome to the crew"

She made a waving motion with her sword, "your captain said one of these scallywags was family"

Rue locked eyes with Thresh before lightly shaking her head. She stood up and muttered something before turning to Katniss, " No mam, they could all die under the sea for all I care"

Katniss just nodded turning back to Mitch, " so captain, who are you people merchants, British?"

Two girls emerged from the deck carrying crates full of our canon balls and some other misc supplies they walked across the planks setting the crates down. On the other ship

Katniss looked back to Mitch " well what's it going to be"

Mitch looked at her for a second before answering, " were not really either to say the least, just people who don't really have a home and sail our ship around. We steal when we need to but try to abide to the law so as not to get in a scuff with the British"

Katniss, looked at him with something of admiration before answering, " well then, guess that explains the pirate flag and British flag in the cargo hold." Mitch only nodded.

Katniss looked at the captain, then searched the eyes of all the crew, "You there" she said pointing at someone behind me.

" Give me three good reasons I shouldn't shoot this man dead right here right now" she said pointing a loaded pistol at Mitch.

The voice that answered was Peetas " because we mean you no harm, you could sink our ship, kill our crew but at the end of the day, we did nothing wrong."

"We sail the seas with nothing to our names but the ship. You see were not pirates like you, but were not no British neither they fought us before we lost men and gained men. And you could end it all today."

Peeta had moved to the front of the boat now where I could see him

"No matter what you choose we'll all die anyway right, So I really can't give you any reason to not shoot the man in the head" In fact I can't give you a logical reason to just have everyone leave and sink the ship let us all die"

Katniss looked at Peeta with a questioning glance, " maybe I will"

Peeta shrugged " like I said a minute ago, what's stopping you"

Katniss turned to Mitch again, "the boys got a way with words doesn't he". Mitch nodded, "you could say that"

She opened her mouth to speak but a voice rang out and interrupted her,

"CAPTAIN BRITISH WARSHIP OFF TO PORT, I THINK IT'S THE ACHILLES MAM"

Katniss cursed under her breath, "alright listen up she said, everyone move to the _Primrose_, got a problem with that your welcome to stay here"

Most Everyone stood up except Mitch, " Thanks for the offer Missy, but a captain always goes down with the ship"

"I'm with you captain" Gale said, Mitch looked at him but only nodded.

Thresh locked eyes with Rue before stopping and saying "me as well"

Katniss nodded her head " have it your way" she turned on her heels and walked to her boat. I turned on the boat I must have called home for 4 years. I surveyed the damage again

It was a surprise it even still floated, Gale, Thresh, and Mitch were the only ones left now. I looked for who had succumbed to the musket shot and found Thom's lifeless body near the front deck I gulped as I turned towards the Primrose, my new home. As Me, Peeta, Cato, and Rue all boarded the new ship. Katniss turned to us, "welcome aboard the Primrose"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry about the late upload time I'll try to stick to more of a schedule, but no promises. Next thanks again for all the continued support! I can't believe we got over 250 veiws to me that's amazing! Keep on commenting and supporting please! Lastly I wanted to know I was thinking of making the captain of the Achilles Cutler Becket, I know thats Pirates of the Caribbean. But still ( it wouldn't be a crossover or anything I'd just use his-name) Let me know in the comments below ( PS: sorry about the authors text being so small IDK whats wrong with it ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games **

Finnick struggled against the binds that were on him, almost as soon as they had disconnected from the _Rusty Bottle _him, Peeta, and Cato had been tied to the pole and Rue's first assignment was to watch her old crew

" So now you with them, then" Cato said a scowl of hatred on his face

Rue searched over them with her eyes, she frowned and went back to watching the sea as the ship rocked back and forth

In the distance the Black smoke poured from where they had left his old ship The British ship still on their tail but at least a couple miles behind them.

Catching up would be hard for the British ship. I looked at Katnisswho was watching the ship with interest.

She turned to the girl with the dual knives " yep that's definitely the _Achilles_" she said with something of anger in her voice.

" Are we going to fight her?" Katniss shook her head "not if we can help it, we still need a little more ammo before our broadside is fully ready.

Katniss walked over to where we were at she looked us up and down.

" First and second mate, Get over here now!" She said stomping her foot for emphasis. The girl with dual knives and another with a long scar down her right arm appeared next to her. "You called captain" they both said.

Katniss nodded, " you three" she said pointing her sword at us

"This is First mate Johanna"she said pointing her sword at the one with the scar " and this is my Second mate Clove"

I heard Cato suck in a breath from behind me as Katniss said Clove's name.

Katniss motioned to us for us to introduce ourselves Peeta started,

" Well I'm Peeta, that's Finnick" he said poking me,"and this is Cato"

He said

I thought I saw something flash behind Cloves eyes as his name was said.

"Now you might be wondering why I decided to give you a chance at survival on my ship" she said glaring at the three boys

"A question similar to that comes to mind" Cato replied sarcastically.

"Part of it is because I respect what you stand for," she said ignoring Cato's comment

" Another is because I could see you three being useful in one way or another "

"I don't have much proof that any of you could be useful in any way, but when the chance to prove yourself comes I suggest taking it"

With that she dismissed Clove, and Johanna and walked towards the front of the boat.

" ALRIGHT LISTEN UP EVERYONE" everything went silent except for the splashing of waves against the side of the ship.

"Today was a good and completely worth it raid. Were not exactly where I would have liked to be cannonball wise, but everything else was good"

She pointed out to the ship in the distance " The _Achilles _is back on our tail. However this time were going to try to avoid fighting it"

"Third addressment, for those who hadn't figured it out already those three are now are prisoners "

She pointed at us, "some turned to look but most focused on what she was saying"

My eyes found a timid girl with sea green eyes standing more towards the back, she was staring at him right now.

I was tempted to try to talk to the girl as the crowd disbanded everyone heading separate ways.

I held back do anything and turned to Peeta and Cato.

" so" I began, Cato you know the second mate or something"

Cato looked at me with something I couldn't figure out before looking at the sea watching something, on the horizon.

"It was a brisk morning" he began "much like this morning actually, Me and my family were on a boat. We had worked so hard to earn our spot on the trip."

"Me, my mother,my brother,and my best friend who had lost her parents earlier."

"It was in that morning that she had decided to tell me she had had a crush on me for like three years."

"I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing, later that day we saw it"

"This ship coming over the edge of the horizon, Three in a half mast"

"I'd never seen a ship so big at that point it shocked me that it was a pirate ship"

"We tried to run, it didn't work,they caught us and let cannonball after cannonball chip away at out ship. "

"Eventually they hit the gunpowder storage and the ship set ablaze, creating the black smoke you guys probably saw"

" I tried so desperately to find everyone, I couldn't get to my mom or dad"

" But I saw her" he paused and I Swore I could have seen a tear swell up in his eye

" she was really pretty standing there the smoky haze clouding my view a little"

"her brown hair fell down her face and those blue eyes pierced right through me"

He sighed " then an explosion rocked the ship and she fell over the side"

"I tried so hard to get to her but I just wasn't fast enough, i got blocked by holes in the top deck, and eventually I got pushed up against a railing"

" I saw the fire getting closer to the pile of gunpowder and knew it was going to blow"

"So I jumped off the ship, I surfaced in time to watch the portion of the boat I had been standing on blow. I knew I was lucky to be alive"

" I guess a piece of wood hit me and knocked me out, cause I woke up to you guys "

" I remember trying to warn you guys, then I tried to convince you we had to go back to get Clove"

"I have no idea what I said I just know I wanted so badly to go back to her"

" Is that so now" a girls voice said from in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have a lot to say and well say most of it below the actual story but again thanks for the support were up to 350 views and I appreciate it loads! Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for the late upload time again.**

Clove had her hands on her hips and was frowning at Cato as he looked up at her with guilt written all over her face

She opened her mouth to say something when a cannonball shot rang out.

Complete fear over took her as she whipped around to see that the _Achilles_, had caught up to them enough to be in range "that's impossible" she breathed another shot hitting the _Primrose_.

But it had happened shot after shot rang out, after a little bit the _Primrose _started to return fir but it would most likely be to late

At this point the British warship was leaning dangerously close to the _Primrose _and it looked as though they planned to board

Katniss was at the helm sending a couple of arrows into the crew of the Achilles as they scampered around on deck Musket shots fired off and cannonball after cannonball pounded into the side of both ships.

Eventually Katniss had a look of determination on her face as she called across the ship " IT WAS AN HONOR TO SERVE BY YOUR SIDE LADYS" she yelled

Most of the crew saluated her and went back to various tasks, when Katniss's plan became evident, Clove and the green eyed girl ran across the deck.

They reached the anchor point and cut the chain link, the anchor splashed into the water

I almost felt the thunk as it hit the seafloor and he most certainly felt the impact as the _Primrose _swung to the left causing the boat to smash into the side of the _Achilles _

The crack of wood and screams of people filled the air as the two monster ships collided Up in the top deck Katniss and Jhonna reacted quickly

They tied a rope to the wheel and both began to pull it towards the right I was confused at first but then realized what they were doing.

As they pulled the wheel it slowly swung the ship so it was crashing through it directly and the two ships formed some sort of a T.

Soon I felt cold metal on my hands and looked up to see the green eyed girl bloodied form battle no doubt, pushing a knife into my hands

"Cut yourself free and get off the boat as quickly as possible" she whispered running to the lower decks

I was shocked to say the least but one the less I cut our ropes and we stood up

"What was that all about Cato said to me with a raised eyebrow" I Shook my head

"As if i know" " well whatever happened let's get the heck out of here" Peeta said as he began towards the front part of the ship.

"Get out of the way!" a voice yelled, all of the sudden The girl with green eyes and another girl I didn't know ran across the deck with a barrel of gunpowder in their hands.

Then timed seem to slow as Katniss positioned herself on the front of the boat in her hands was a bow the arrow on the tip lit on fire

The bow string pulled back someone was yelling, I Couldn't hear anybody and then the ship jerked to the left and I felt my feet leave from under me. I watched as the bow string fell back into the wood

The arrow flying by its target plain to all, the explosion as it landed in the gunpowder sending wooden pieces flying in every direction the heat as the fire grew in size

The darkness and blackness, as I slowly fell, my cold body hitting the wooden deck. The pain I felt all over my body, the scarred face of Peeta as he watched me fall, and the silence as I fell into a deep sleep.

—

I sat up extremely fast to quickly to be in fact, I bumped my head into the wood above me and let out a sigh, it was just a dream I told myself.

I heard the person above me grumble about it being too early for this, I didn't recognize the voice but put it off as early morning grogginess.

I carefully picked up the knife and scratched a mark in the wall of the ship,

but when I expected to find my thousands of marks I only found 2, I froze as I read the underlined name above the marks _Primrose _Katniss's first words to me echo in my mind… " Welcome aboard the _Primrose….._

**A/N: Well that's an interesting chapter isn't it? You're probably wondering why I might do that the way I did. The main reason is that I would like to put the story on hold for a little while for three reasons, **

**1: I started this just to see how writing would interest me and how the site works both of those goals have definitely been achieved **

**2: I'm sorta losing inspiration for the story I don't have a clear vision of how I want it to go**

**3: Hunger Games isn't my favorite series ( it's in my top 5 ) **

**However in my favorite series ( Wings Of Fire ) a lot of new Fanficiton has been popping up and it inspired me I have a better story/plot in mind for a story that I want to do **

**Just because of this doesn't mean I won't come back, I very well might pick this right back up again where I left off and continue, just not for a while. Thanks you for all the continued support and reviews. This went way better than I thought it would feel free to give me ideas/ your opinion Until next time bye!**


End file.
